New Victim
by LunaShadowFox
Summary: Maurice has done it again. After Brian had left, the monster had nothing to do and it had been years since then! Misty is a 15 year old who has never believed in monsters under her bed since she was little. A chance meeting when spending the night in her kids sister room has Misty believing other wise.
1. Chapter 1

Luna: New Story! Enjoy!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"Remember to stay in bed! Or the monsters will get you!"

Misty had always scoffed at her mother for the idea of there being monsters under her bed as a child. There was no way for a monster to live under her bed. Where could it hide? How could it move around without sticking out an arm or a leg? How could it stay so quite and not make a sound? She was only 5 but she knew there was no such things as monsters. There just couldn't be.

She would find out in due time though whether it true or not.

*10 years later*

Misty was laying on her bed reading a book, her mother was down stairs, her dad out working and her little sister in her room playing with her toys.

Misty had just turn 15 and was enjoying the new privileges she got such as staying up past 11 and her curfew now being 10:30 instead of 10. Her sister, Sam, had just turned 7 and was still afraid of monsters under her bed. Misty had tried time and again to convince her sister that there was no such things and had told her facts about how there could be no monsters under her to bed, but to no avail.

So it was every night that her sister would run into her room and try to get her to see the monster. Misty at first would get up to humor her sister but when it became almost every night she had enough and tell Sam to leave.

"Misty?"

Misty looked up to see her sister in the doorway.

"What?" Misty said placing her book down.

"I was wondering, can you sleep with me tonight?"

Misty gave her sister a confused look, she had never asked that before, but when she looked at her she could see that her sister was scared.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be alone when the monster comes back."

Misty sighed, rather annoyed at the reason why.

"Sam there is no such things as monsters!"

"But if you sleep with me then maybe you'll see it!"

"Fine! Then maybe I can prove to you that there is no such thing as monsters!"

"Thanks Misty!"

"Whatever."

So it grew dark and Misty got ready to sleep with Sam in her room. Sam's bed was too small so Misty made a small make shift bed on the ground.

"But what if the monster gets you!" Cried Sam, scared for her sister.

"Sam there is no such thing as monsters. I'll be fine." Said Misty settling down wanting to get to sleep. Sam kept complaining for another five minutes before Misty told her that if she didn't shut up she would leave.

The girls had fallen asleep around 9. It was now 11 and for some reason Misty had woken up. She blinked a couple of times trying to adjust to the dark slightly wondering what could have woken her up. She laid on her back to stare up at the ceiling then onto her side to face the underneath of Sam's bed.

It was in the moment a blue arm snuck out and grabbed Misty pulling her under the bed. Misty screamed bloody murder as she was pulled. Misty had fallen and quickly stood up only to come face to face with a …

"Oh my god! A monster!" Misty screamed as she backed up.

From the looks of it, it was a guy, blue with a darker blue dots on his face, a bluish Mohawk as it looked that way, horns though a piece was broken off from one, wearing a blue button up shirt, a blazer jacket, jeans, sneakers and a skeleton toy being used as an earring on his left ear.

"That's right babe!" Shouted the monster grinning.

Misty screamed again as she backed up only to bump into a wall made of boxes and crates.

"Damn your loud." Commented the monster sticking his pinkie in his ear trying to unclog it.

"Where am I!" Shouted Misty.

"Quite yelling will you? Your in the monster world!"

Misty looked at him in shock, "Monster world?"

The monster grinned, "That's right! You'll-!"

It was in the moment Misty passed out. The monster walked over and nudged her with his foot.

"Must of gotten too excited!"


	2. Chapter 2

Misty woke up with a start, sitting up quickly breathing fast. She looked around and saw she was in Sam's room back on the floor in the makeshift bed.

'It was only a dream.' Misty thought trying to slow down her fast beating heart by taking in long breaths. She stood up and looked at Sam, she was still sleeping and from the looks of it peacefully. Misty shook her head, it was only a freaky dream that occurred due to her and Sam talking about monsters before going to bed. Completely logical.

*Misty's homeroom class*

"It was a weird dream." Misty commented to her friend Kate. Kate nodded and smirked a bit.

"I found it funny that you screamed in the dream." Kate said poking Misty in the shoulder. She only rolled her eyes and shoved Kate a bit.

"Whatever it was only a dream, not like it meant anything."

Just then the bell rang signaling that it was time for the next class.

*At home*

Misty walked through the front door of her house and head up to her room. Setting her bag down next to her desk she flopped down onto her bed with a tired sigh. School was hell and the teachers are all prics giving way too much homework.

"Misty! Misty!" Cried Sam running into her room.

"What is it this time?" Misty said as he sat up and faced her sister.

"There was no monster in my room last night!"

"I told you, there's no such thing as monsters."

"I know now! Thanks Misty!" Cried Sam running out of her older sister's room. Misty only shook her head as her sisters antics and childlike innocence. It was cute how Sammy believed such things.

Misty yawned as she got ready for bed. She usually kept her brown hair in a braid when going to bed, but this time she let it down. She took a quick look in the mirror noticing how tired her blue eyes looked.

'Time to hit the hay!' She thought as she pulled the covers back and slipped into bed turning off the lights by the switch near her bed. Off she snoozed to a sleepy haze

Misty awoke by a thud, she blinked and looked at her clock.

"11:40." She murmured as she sat up a bit and yawned. She squinted her eyes as she saw something dark in the corner of her room.

'What is that?' She thought flipping on the lights and getting out of her bed. She gave a puzzled looked as she walked over and saw a pile of clothes, clothes that weren't hers.

"What in the world?" Misty questioned as she kicked the clothes, only to hear a grunt. Puzzled she kicked it again but heard nothing.

'Must be hearing things.' She thought as she picked the clothes up and tossed them into her laundry basket, thinking of no better place to put them. She looked around her room once before crawling back into bed and turning off the lights.

It was in that moment she heard rustling and looked in the direction of her laundry basket to see a figure rise. She stared in shock as the figure stepped out of the basket and looked at her.

"Your- You're real!" Cried Misty staring at the monster from the night before.

"Uh yup!" Grinned the monster, only to slightly panic as he saw Misty about to scream. He quickly ran over and covered her mouth with his hand to muffle her scream. This only made Misty scream louder at the monster touching her.

"Hey! Calm down babe! No need to scream! Had an earful of it last night!" Complained the monster. Misty only stared at him in shock and horror.

"Promise not to scream?" He asked.

Misty slowly nodded her head. He removed his hand only to get punched in the face.

"Ow!" He cried falling off the bed and quickly standing up.

"You can't be real!" Misty cried getting out of her bed and backing away.

"Oh! I hate that word!" Shouted the monster looking annoyed,

"What word? Can't?" Asked Misty slightly confused.

"Yes! I can't do this! Or I can't place a grenade on my lap and survive!" He ranted.

"There's no such thing as monsters!" Misty said trying to find a possible weapon in her room that she could grab.

"The how do you explain me babe? Cus I'm looking in your mirror and from the looks of it 'monster' pretty much describes me!" He said smoothing down his hair, which Misty noted was more of a fohawk.

"Who are you?" Misty asked grabbing her bat and slowly creeping up on him.

"Why I'm Maurice! One of the best looking monsters in the underworld!" Greeted Maurice as he checked himself out in Misty's mirror. She nodded as she raised the bat up and quickly swung down. Maurice spun around and grabbed the bat stopping it from hitting him.

"Now why would you go and try to hit me?" He asked pulling the bat away from her and throwing it somewhere in her room.

"Wait if your real, where did you take me last night?" Misty asked backing up again ignoring his question.

"Oh that! I thought you were your sister! But I could see I was wrong!" Maurice said grinning down at her and then pulling out one of her bra's from inside his blazer jacket. "And she isn't old enough to be wearing an over the shoulder bolder holder!"

"Hey!" Shouted Misty turning red, "Give that back!"

Maurice chuckled as he kept it out of her reach.

"What's the matter babe?" He asked as he threw it over her head. He watched as she ran to get it and jumped on her bed.

"Get off my bed!" Complained Misty throwing her bra back into the laundry basket.

"Oh your no fun!" Maurice said jumping off, "I know a place where we can have lots of fun though!"

"And that would be where?" asked Misty wary of what the monster had planned. He lifted up her bed and beckoned her over.

"Under my bed?" She asked skeptically.

"Uh up! That is where I pulled you under remember?" Said Maurice smiling.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going anywhere with you." Misty said walking away. Maurice lolled his head hanging his tongue out of the side of his mouth.

"Guess I'm carrying ya!" Maurice picking up a shocked Misty.

"What!" Cried Misty struggling against his hold.

Maurice only mocked her by mimicking her and threw her over his shoulder. "Hold on tight!" He cried as he lifted the bed again and jumped right into the darkness of the bed, Misty screaming to be let go.


	3. Chapter 3

Maurice moved his legs in a swim like manner as he floated down to the ground with Misty over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Shouted Misty hitting Maurice's back.

"Calm down bud! We're here!" He exclaimed dropping her onto the ground. Misty grabbed her head as she stood up, Maurice circling her laughing.

"Shut up! Where did you take me!" Misty demanded shouting at the blue monster.

"We're in the underworld! The monster world!" Maurice said throwing his arms in the air striking an excited dramatic pose.

Misty looked around, "Why are there so many stairs?"

Maurice put an arm around her shoulders and started walking.

"All these stairs lead to some poor souls room." He said as he guided Misty along.

"So two of these stairs to my room and the other to my sisters?"

"That's right bud! Your so smart!"

She rolled her eyes as she looked around, a loud crack was heard.

"What's that?" She asked trying to look for the source of the noise.

"That babe is monster ball!" Answered Maurice leading her to the area where they played.

"Monster ball?" Misty questioned as she saw a baseball playing field filled with breakable objects. It looked just like baseball but there was not bases or outs.

"Uh yup! You see all this stuff? We take the shit, break the shit and put the shit back! We have fun while you get grounded!" Answered Maurice handing her a glove. Misty took it and tried it on seeing that it fit.

"Lets play ball!"

Monster and human ran out to the field to play monster ball. Misty smiled as she played along the other monsters for once feeling at ease.

Maurice then grabbed Misty and ran off to another part of the place.

"Maurice, where are we going?" Misty asked as she ran to keep up with the blue monster.

"Misty you got to learn that down here its every kids dream! Come here with me!" Maurice said taking her down some stairs to a giant with tables filled with all sorts of junk food.

"Whoa!" Misty said smiling with excitement at all the food.

"Yea! Any junk you've ever eaten, any taste you've ever tasted. We've got it!" Shouted Maurice stuffing doughnuts into his blazer jacket. Misty nodded as she grabbed a doughnut and took a bite, giving a pleasing sound as she kept on eating it.

Maurice looked around and spotted a clock.

"Whoa babe we got to move!" He said grabbing Misty by the wrist and pulling her along.

"Where are we going this time?" Misty asked following him.

"Its almost sunrise! We got to get you of here before the sunrises and you get trapped down here!" He answered leading her up a set of stairs. Misty nodded as she followed him up and jumped with him through the shadow and into her room.

"Well see ya at night!" Maurice said ruffling Misty's hair and scooting back under the bed.

"Maurice wait!" Misty said stopping him from disappearing under the bed."What? I gots to go!"

"Thanks, for taking me down to the underworld I had fun." Misty said smiling.

Maurice grinned, "No problem babe! Later gator!" and disappeared under the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna: Oh yay! I got reviews! ^-^ I feel so happy! Thank you very much! To answer a question: There will be hints of romance or at the very least fluff but it will only go so far as having small moments.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Misty was dead tired at school. Spending all night hanging out with Maurice made her fall asleep in class and yelled at by all her teachers.

"Jeez Misty, what were you doing last night?" Asked Kate as they walked out of school.

"Uh.. I just didn't get enough sleep. I had trouble falling asleep and I kept waking up." Lied Misty yawning into her hand. Kate nodded in understanding and stopped at a corner.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow." Kate said as she waved goodbye and crossed the street.

Misty waved goodbye and kept on walking to her house. She was actually excited to get to bed tonight. Though she slightly hoped that it was all dream but her being this tired and the fact that she could still taste that doughnut she ate told her otherwise. Maybe she shouldn't go tonight, she had a test tomorrow and she needed her sleep. Hopefully Maurice wouldn't mind.

Misty was asleep in bed, tonight being so hot she was in short and a tank top. She studied as much as she could but she was so tired she went to bed at 8:30 and passed out as soon as her head hit the pillows.

However a certain monster peeked out from under her bed and scanned the room before popping out from under the bed. He was going to give his usual loud greeting, but he saw Misty was asleep. A problem he was going to have to fix.

He stalked over and started shaking her.

"Misty wake up! I have something special planned!" Cried Maurice.

Misty groaned at being woken up and tried swatting at him.

"Leave me alone, I'm tired and I want to sleep." She answered.

Maurice gave a look of offense and a gasp.

"Not cool babe! I have something special planned and you want to sleep! No way Jose! Your getting up!" Argued Maurice jumping onto her bed and jumping on it.

Misty was annoyed at his jumping so she sat up an switched on the lights.

"Ah!" Cried Maurice shielding his eyes before turning into a pile of clothes.

Misty looked at it in surprise, "Maurice? Are you in there?"

"Yes I am! Turn off the lights! Please!" Said the pile of clothes the arm sleeves waving about.

Misty turned off the lights and saw Maurice once again in his clothes. She didn't know what possessed her to do this but she turned the lights on again only to hear Maurice curse and turn into a pile of clothes once again.

"So it is true, Monsters are afraid of light! You turn into a pile of clothes when the lights turn on!" Said Misty rather excited at this new discovery.

"Yea yea, we hate light! Its bad for us! Sun light is even worse! It'll kill us! Now can you turn the light off! I'm frying in here!" Shouted Maurice. She turned off the light and was face to face with Maurice.

"Don't do that again, okay bud?"

She nodded, "Okay."

"Great! Lets get going why don't we?" Maurice said getting off her bed and lifting it up. Misty got out of bed and walked over to his side.

"Maurice I don't know if I should go, I really need to sleep and-Maurice!" Misty shouted towards the end as the monster had pushed her in, not wanting to hear her excuse as to not go tonight.

Maurice floated down with ease and laughed when Misty stood up dusting herself off.

"Oh shut up!" Misty said a bit annoyed. Maurice only snickered and saw another monster walk.

"Hey Ben! What up bro!" Shouted Maurice greeting Ben.

Ben only grinned and noticed Misty. Misty gave a small wave only to get a kissy face from Ben. Maurice arms suddenly grew longer and grabbed Misty by the forearms and pulled her over to him.

"Whoa!" Misty said surprised at what he did. Ben only snickered and walked off.

"Mist your too exposed!" Maurice complained hand on hip.

"Well I don't have anything to cover up with!" She shot back.

"Grr, fine here." Maurice grumbled as he handed over his blazer jacket. Misty blinked in surprise as she took it and looked it over.

"Are you sure?" She asked putting it on.

"Come on Mist! We got's ton to see!" He shouted steering her away ignoring the question.

"What are we doing tonight?" She asked.

"We're reeking hell! He said as he cut through a long line of monsters to reach a desk.

"Hey bud!" Maurice greeted the monster behind the desk.

"Maurice! Who's the new sap?" Asked the monster.

"This is Misty, she's pretty okay. I'm showing her around!" Answered Maurice. Misty gave a wave toward the monster.

"Well you have a brat in California, one in Texas, another in New Jersey and one in Washington!" Shouted the monster handing Maurice some papers. "Show her how we do it!"

Maurice grinned and walked off with Misty by his side.

"What was he talking about?" Asked Misty trying to see the papers.

"These are kids I'm going to pay a visit a to!" Answered Maurice taking her to a set of stairs.

They popped out from under a child's bed.

"So what? Your going to scare them?" Asked Misty.

"Misty you got to understand that us monsters are the reason why you guys get in trouble for things you didn't do, we're the reason older siblings hate their younger siblings!" Explained Maurice looking around the kids room.

"So what will we do?"

"Why we're going to have a bit of fun!" Maurice said grabbing Misty and taking her down stairs. He took her to the kitchen and opened the fridge taking a look inside. Misty looked around, what were they going to do?

"Mist baby! Come here!" Maurice said beckoning her over.

"What is it?" She asked walking over.

"Check this out!" Maurice said grabbing carton of ice cream and opening it, "Chocolate!"

Misty grabbed a spoon and took a bite, "Yum."

Maurice only lolled his head, "No, no, no that's not what I meant at all! But I do like your thinking!"

Misty shrugged as she watched Maurice put it in the microwave.

"Your going to melt it?"

"Uh yup!" He answered taking it out of the microwave the melted ice cream spilling over. Misty watched as he went and placed it on a table and spilled it over.

"Quick go grab the kids shoes!" He ordered. Misty ran and grabbed the kids shoes and handed them over to Maurice.

"Great! Now watch this bud!" Exclaimed Maurice as he grabbed the shoes and placed them in the sticky ice cream puddle and started stamping them around the kitchen floor.

Misty gave a chuckle and a smile, "Nice!"

"Well don't just stand there! Join in babe!" He said tossing her a shoe. Misty caught it and looked it over before smiling and stamping the ground with the shoe.

"That a girl!" Maurice said patting her on the back.

Both continued till the whole floor was covered in sticky ice cream shoe stains.

"Lets hit the next house!" Maurice said taking her back upstairs and scooting in through the darkness Misty following right behind.

So monster and human reeked havoc in the other kids house. Toilets clogged with shoes, pillows ripped open the stuffing everywhere, milk being left out to spoil. It was a fun night.

"Alright bud lets take ya home!" Maurice said as they walked through the underworld to the staircase that lead to Misty's room.

"This was fun, thanks for not letting me sleep." Misty said.

"Aw it was nothing!" He answered as he stopped at the bottom step.

"Here's your jacket back." Misty said as she took off his blazer jacket and handed it over to him. Maurice took it with a grin and waved good bye as Misty headed up the stairs and disappeared into the ceiling as it become solid with the sun rising.


End file.
